1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery, more particularly to a lithium battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the primary battery is not environmental friendly, the market demand for lithium batteries with characteristics such as rechargeability, light weight, high voltage value, and high energy density has been growing in recent years. Therefore, the current performance requirements for lithium batteries such as light weight, durability, high voltage, high energy density, and high safety have become higher. In particular, lithium batteries are highly potential in applicability and expandability in the light electric vehicle, electrical vehicle and large-scale electricity storage industries.
However, in the currently known techniques, the fabrication of lithium batteries must be carried out in a dry atmosphere with low moisture content, with the main reason being that the water causes electrolysis during electrochemical reaction in the case of too much moisture in the lithium battery, and the resulting gas production affects the performance of the lithium battery. To overcome the above problem, most manufacturers have to build highly dry drying rooms or need an additional second packaging process, which not only costs too much in electricity to maintain the drying rooms with high drying condition, the degassing process in the reserve gas rooms also costs additional expenses and time.